Air quality is one of the most important factors that can affect the health of a population. Countries around the world spend significant resources on monitoring air quality and controlling air pollution. One of the major problems is that instruments that can accurately monitor air quality are expensive and typically require expertise to operate properly. Currently, air quality monitoring is mainly performed by government agencies and dedicated organizations using specialized instrumentation. As a result, general air quality data often does not provide the fidelity necessary to pinpoint issues in a scale smaller than a regional level. Because air quality monitoring instruments are so expensive, most people typically do not have the means to obtain the data needed to identify air quality issues on an individual basis.